


Jump

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Cassidy being hot makes Jessie horny and angry, Dominance, F/F, Kneeling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snark, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The most annoying thing about having a rival is having a rival you want to fuck silly.





	

Life could be _really fucking unfair_ sometimes. Case in point: the one person whose guts she completely _hated_ having the best body she'd ever seen.

_Damn Cassidy._

The black uniform looked ridiculous, but it stretched over great legs, a gorgeous ass, and amazing tits. The pigtails were stupid, but Jessie could overlook them because that hair was such a nice shade of blonde. And those catlike eyes, those red lips, the flash of thigh between skirt and boots, the bare midriff...

_Stupid Cassidy._

Never before had she wanted to fuck anyone so badly. No, she wanted more than a simple fuck, she wanted to see that girl tied up, on her knees...or bend her over her lap and punish her good for all the mean (and _completely untrue_ ) things she kept saying. (No, the Boss _didn't_ think she and James were a disappointment, he just had yet to understand the full scale of their awesomeness! They'd get that Pikachu someday!)

Not that Team Rocket business mattered a bit when she pictured that hot body naked and covered with love bites, bruises, rope burns.

James would catch her staring, and she'd have to make up some excuse. He always bought it, silly child he was, but she was sure Meowth was onto her. Cats always knew, but hopefully he'd keep his big mouth shut. (Really, who wanted a _Pokemon_ commenting on their sex drive? _Ew._ )

She'd come close to just flat-out jumping Cassidy in the showers several times, but there was too big a chance someone else could walk in. While the humiliation factor for Cassidy would be a bonus, Jessie had her own image to consider. She liked to come across as having sky-high standards, meaning she wasn't (publicly) the type to randomly fuck people in the showers.

No, she was the type to drag people to her room, lock the door and fuck them silly in there. Which was what she'd done the moment she caught Cassidy staring at her tits.

(Of _course_ Cassidy wanted her just as badly. Who wouldn't? She was _Jessie of Team Rocket_ , the gorgeous one with the killer body. The only one with a body hotter than Cassidy's.)

"I've been a bad, bad girl, mistress," Cassidy purred between long, drawn-out whines as Jessie brought her hand down on that _firm, perfect ass_ over and over. It was turning her on, Cassidy was squirming and Jessie could feel a slickness against her knee.

She'd have to take care of that soon. _After_ Cassidy took care of _her_ growing arousal, of course.

"That's enough," she said after one last spank. "On your knees..."

"You're lucky you're hot, or I'd be protesting every second of this," Cassidy muttered. Jessie smirked, standing before Cassidy's kneeling form, her legs spread wide and her feet planted firmly.

"Eat me." The blonde obediently buried her face between Jessie's thighs, tongue rasping hungrily against her slick core, and Jessie her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. The walls were surprisingly thick and she was sure everyone was off doing their own thing, but no need to risk it.

( _Cassidy_ was supposed to be the one they heard screaming.)

For someone whose sexual history Jessie was actually quite clueless about, Cassidy gave damn good oral. It didn't take her long to climax, hot and wet against those perfect lips. When she came down, Cassidy, damn her, was actually _smirking._

"That was pretty tasty."

"Good." Jessie smiled. "Now, I think it's time you had your reward for being such a good girl..." She knelt in front of Cassidy, sliding a hand between her legs. She was good and slick, and it pleased Jessie to hear her let go of her pride. Wanton moans, plaintive wails, Cassidy grinding her hips against Jessie's fingers.

"Come for me." Jessie grazed a fingertip across the blonde's clit, and Cassidy obeyed.

They slid under the covers of Jessie's bed, pretty much draped over one another in exhaustion.

"Next time you want me so badly, you might as well fuck me in the showers," Cassidy murmured. "I'm sure we'd never get caught, and even if we did...well, they'd see just what a ruthless bitch you truly are."

Jessie gave one of the ridiculous pigtails a playful tug. In spite of, or maybe because of everything, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Shut up."


End file.
